vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Moon Rising
Summary STEFAN FACES A NEW DANGER — , and take a road trip to Duke University and search through Isobel’s research on folklore and paranormal phenomena to see if they can uncover any clues to the mystery surrounding the Lockwood family. Isobel’s former student, Vanessa (guest star Courtney Ford, “Dexter”) offers to guide them through the research and ends up getting quite an education herself. comes face to face with a terrifying new danger in the woods, and makes a shocking discovery about Mason. Synopsis The episode begins when Alaric arrives at Damon and Stefan's house. The pair, who are with Elena, reveal that they want to find out more about the Lockwood family and want to look at Isobel's research. Alaric reveals that Isobel investigated werewolves but Damon is scornful. He points out that he has never seen any. "If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?" he asks. Alaric reveals that the documents are at Duke University. Later, Elena is packing to go to Duke University and admits that she wishes Stefan was going too. He asks if they should wait until Caroline is less dangerous so he can accompany her. Elena checks that he is happy for her to go with Damon and he says that he is because she has questions about her lineage and Katherine. "I hate it but I love you," he says. Downstairs, Jenna thanks Alaric for providing a connection between Elena and her mother. Alaric apologises that things have been "a little start-stop" between them and begins to suggest that they may be able to get together in the future, but Jenna tells him not to say those things. Outside, Damon sarcastically says that he is sorry Stefan can't accompany them to Duke. Stefan ignores him and tells Elena to call him if she needs anything. "I'll take really good care of her," Damon says, but Elena kisses Stefan before leaving. In the car, Damon claims that Elena's decision to hate him is getting a little silly, but Alaric points out that he did kill Jeremy. Damon points out that Jeremy came back to life and insists that he knew he was wearing a ring. When the trio arrive at Duke, they meet Vanessa, Isobel's research assistant. She lets them into Isobel's office, but as they begin to look around she slips out and returns with a crossbow, which she aims at Elena. Damon quickly runs in front and gets shot with an arrow, while Alaric pushes Vanessa up against the wall. Later, Elena pulls the arrow out of Damon's back. "That bitch is dead," he warns, but Elena bans him from killing her and warns that if he does she will never speak to him again. Damon says that has no power over him. Elena says: "I forgot I was speaking to a psychotic mind that snaps and kills people. Do whatever you want." Damon asks if she is trying to manipulate him, and Elena claims that she is just telling the truth. Meanwhile, Alaric confronts Vanessa about the crossbow. She explains that she "freaked", because Katherine can't be alive and Damon died in 1864. She suggests that it is not possible, but Alaric points out that she has read Isobel's research and should know how possible it is. Elena and Damon enter, and Elena explains that she is descended from Katherine. She adds that they need Vanessa's help to look through Isobel's research. Later, Elena is disappointed that there is not much research about Katherine. As she looks, she hands Isobel some vervain so that Damon can't compel her. As they whisper, Vanessa realises that Damon can hear them and asks if he can read minds too. Elena promises that he can't, but says that he is "very capable of being a first rate jackass". As they continue to look through the research, Elena becomes frustrated at the lack of information about Katherine and Damon tells her: "It's a bummer we're not friends anymore because I could tell you what I know." Meanwhile, Vanessa reveals that there is no record of werewolf myths in Mystic Falls but shows them records of lesser known legends. She tells them about an Aztec curse, explaining that a shaman cursed werewolves and vampires so that they became slaves to the sun and the moon. She explains that vampires are the natural prey of werewolves, adding that according to legend, a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires. Elena asks Vanessa if she has done any research on doppelgangers and is told that doppelgangers normally try to torment the people they look like. Elena admits that she wants to know why she looks exactly like Katherine, and Damon describes the problem as a "headscratcher". Elena asks if he knows something, and Damon replies that if he did he wouldn't tell her with that attitude. "Friends don't manipulate friends," Elena tells him. "They help each other." Later, Alaric tells Vanessa that he trusts her not to say anything about his visit to anyone. Vanessa promises not to, explaining that Damon has already threatened her, but says they can always call if they need anything. Alaric warns that she doesn't want to get involved, and admits that Isobel became a vampire. He adds that he didn't know how he would feel when he returned to Duke but adds: "It's time to move beyond this." Meanwhile, Elena is trying to open the car door, and Damon unlocks it for her. He tells her that she won't be able to hate him forever and hands her a book with Petrova on the spine. He explains that Katherine came from Europe and her real name was Katerina Petrova. He asks Elena to let him know if she finds out everything and adds: "You have every right to hate me. I understand. You hated me before and we became friends. It would suck if that was gone forever. So is it? Have I lost you forever?" However, Elena merely thanks Damon for the book and gets into the car. At home, Jenna is pouring some wine when Alaric arrives. He suddenly kisses her, adding: "I should have done that this morning." Outside, Damon claims that the trip was a success but Elena tells him that it doesn't mean things are back to how they used to be. She asks him to tell her the truth about whether he knew Jeremy was wearing the ring. Damon admits that he didn't and apologises, and Elena thanks him for telling the truth. She adds: "The answer to your question about our friendship is yes. You have lost me forever." Damon says she already knew that and accuses her of using him, but Elena defends herself and says she needed to know about Katherine. "I thought friends don't manipulate friends?" Damon replies. "You and Katherine have a lot more in common than just your looks." Elsehwere in the episode, Tyler follows Mason as he heads into the woods for a run in the old Lockwood estate. He follows him into an underground chamber and spots some claw marks scratched into the wall. Later, he asks his mother about the estate, but when he questions her about the cellar she refuses to talk about it. She explains that no-one wants to reminisce about the slavery days. Mason enters and asks what they are discussing. Tyler explains that he is talking about the old Lockwood estate and reveals that he is going to have some friends over to the swimhole. His mother warns him to be careful, as the family will be liable if anything happens. Meanwhile, Caroline is frustrated that she is unable to see Matt because she can't go out in daylight. In the Mystic Grill, Stefan asks Bonnie to make Caroline a ring so that she can walk in daylight. He explains that Emily made his and Damon's so Bonnie should be able to cast the spell. Bonnie is reluctant, explaining that she doesn't want to make it easier for Caroline to kill people. Stefan explains that Caroline needs to hold on to her humanity and says if they can't trust her they might as well stake her now. Bonnie admits that she doesn't know if she can trust Caroline but agrees to cast the spell. At Caroline's house, Bonnie warns her that the witch who spells the ring has the power to unspell it, and promises to stop her if she needs to. She adds that Caroline has to prove that the person she remembers hasn't disappeared. Caroline puts the ring on the bed, and Bonnie opens the curtains so that it is bathed in daylight. She confirms that the spell has been cast but Caroline is unconvinced. Bonnie opens the curtains wide open to prove that it has worked. "What if it hadn't, Bonnie?" Caroline asks, shocked, but Bonnie leaves. Later, Stefan begins teaching Caroline to hunt for rabbits in the woods. Caroline admits that she has missed being in daylight and wants to join Matt at the Lockwood swimming hole. As she gets more worked up, Stefan starts to laugh and reveals that when someone becomes a vampire, their human behaviours are amplified. "So you're saying that now I'm basically an insecure, neurotic, control freak on crack?" Caroline asks. Stefan promises that they can go to the swimming hole after hunting, suggesting that it is good for Caroline to be around Matt because he is her closest connection to her humanity. At the swimming hole, Tyler spots Mason driving up and goes to see him. Mason orders Tyler to make sure that everyone has left the swimming hole by dark, claiming that someone could end up drunk or drowned. He says he doesn't want to ruin the party but asks Tyler to take it elsewhere, and he agrees. Caroline and Stefan arrive at the swimming hole Caroline sees Matt talking to another girl, Aimee. Caroline compels her to "go find somebody single to stalk" and when she leaves, Matt tells her off for being rude. When she asks if he's angry, he describes her as "kind of lame" for dodging his calls and then acting jealous. When he leaves, Stefan criticises Caroline for compelling Aimee and claims that she is letting her jealousy get the best of her. Caroline suggests that she might as well have stayed dead because her whole personality is killing her. Later, when it is dark, the party-goers begin to leave. Caroline complains that Matt is mad at her and Stefan urges her to go and talk to him. His phone rings and he walks away, speaking to Elena. Caroline asks if Matt is mad at her and he admits that he thought they were past her insecurities. He adds that he told her how he felt about her and asks what more she needs. She promises that she doesn't need anything else and apologises, promising that there will be no more drama. They kiss and head off into the woods together. Stefan is still speaking to Elena, who asks him to be careful in the full moon and explains that legend says a werewolf bite can kill a vampire. Stefan looks surprised and says he has to go. He rings Caroline but soon finds her phone, which she left behind when she went off with Matt. Meanwhile, Mason is chaining himself up in the cellar when he hears Aimee and Tyler coming into the underground rooms. He soon leaves, running through the woods with chains dangling from him. He tries to tie himself to a tree, but eventually clambers into his truck, groaning with pain. The car shakes as he begins to transform. In the woods, Stefan is approaching Mason's truck when something flashes in front of him. He sees the chains attached to the tree and soon spots a wolf in the back of the car. The wolf suddenly breaks through the glass and runs through the woods. Caroline and Matt are kissing in the woods, and Caroline pushes him up against a tree. Matt cuts himself and Caroline starts to lick the blood from his wrist before biting him. As Matt tells her to stop, he notices that her face is changing. Caroline suddenly begins to bite Matt's neck, but Stefan arrives and pulls her away. As they hear growling around them, Stefan tells Caroline that they need to run. They start to flee but Caroline suddenly stops, asking what they are running from. Stefan reveals that there is a werewolf in the woods, and Tyler appears, asking what they're doing. However, they are interrupted when the wolf arrives and jumps onto Caroline. Stefan pushes it off, while Tyler shouts: "No!" The wolf stops and eventually runs away. Later, Caroline compels Matt to believe that an animal attacked him and bit his neck. She walks off to see Stefan, who reveals that he has taken care of Tyler and given Matt vervain so that Caroline will be unable to compel him or drink his blood. Caroline admits that she never wanted to hurt Matt, and Stefan tells her that she will have to work harder. Caroline asks if she should stop dating Matt to protect him, but Stefan refuses to give her any advice. He adds that he should have walked away from Elena a long time ago but can't. Meanwhile, Tyler is walking through the woods and discovers Mason's truck. He looks at the broken glass and discovers Mason's trousers. As he picks them up, Mason appears behind him naked and asks him for the clothes. "It was you," Tyler realises, as Mason nods. Caroline enters the Mystic Grill and spots Aimee and Matt chatting. She sighs, before heading over and shouting at Aimee. When Aimee leaves, Matt asks her what she's doing. "She's after you," Caroline replies. "I shouldn't have to put up with that." Matt criticises her, saying that she promised no more drama, and tells her to forget it. He confirms that he is breaking up with her and leaves. Later, Caroline is asleep. When she wakes up, Katherine is in her bedroom. Katherine sits on the bed and tells Caroline not to be frightened. "We're going to have so much fun together," she smiles. Characters thumb|300px|Promo Main Characters * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Guest Starring * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Courtney Ford as Vanessa Monroe * Tiya Sircar as Aimee Bradley Quotes : : :If this Wolf Man thing is true, I’ve seen enough movies to know it’s not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real-life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney, Jr. which means Bela Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed : : :I haven’t been in the sun for days and everyone’s at the swimming hole having fun and Matt is there and he finally told me that he loved me, but I’ve been blowing him off and now you want me to eat bunnies and I’m kind of freaking out, OK? : : : If you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask. : : : Why are you looking at him with your serious vampire look? : : My what? My serious vampire look? : : I mean, it’s different from your worried vampire look, neither of which stray too far from your Hey, it’s Tuesday look. : : :No. No, I didn’t. Katherine really pissed me off and I snapped. I got lucky with the ring. I don’t know what I would’ve done if he wasn’t wearing it. Elena, I’m sorry. : :Vanessa:I can tell you that doppelgangers usually torment the people they look like trying to undo their lives. It’s not exactly uplifting : : :So you’re saying that now I’m basically an insecure, neurotic control freak on crack. : : :Isn’t killing cute, defenseless animals the first step in becoming a serial killer? Gallery BadMoonRising00.jpg BadMoonRising1.jpg BadMoonRising2.jpg BadMoonRising3.jpg BadMoonRising4.jpg BadMoonRising5.jpg BadMoonRising6.jpg BadMoonRising7.jpg BadMoonRising8.jpg BadMoonRising9.jpg BadMoonRising10.jpg BadMoonRising11.jpg BadMoonRising12.jpg Werewolfpromo.jpg Soundtrack Trivia * Filming began August 4, 2010 and ended August 14. * The day this episode originally aired September 23, 2010 really did have a full moon. * Seemingly by coincidence the next to last episode Season one episode of "The Gates" that originally aired On September 20, 2010 is also called "Bad Moon Rising" (S01E12) and in part its plot also involves werewolves. Category:Season 2 Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide